pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:First Contact: A Gemini Story
This is really good. Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks! It gets better later, this is only the exposition. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 03:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) This is great so far. :) P&I4EVAH! (talk) 18:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) So far, so good Fossy! One question. Ummm.... WHAT IS A PLOOPY??? 21:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely terrific! Keep it up ^.^ Really Big Hat As they broke away, Rachel muttered two words, "At last." 21:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :D I love it! ^_^ NotAGothChick101 21:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! You're awesome! :D :D :D - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 21:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome and thanks. I have an unfinished story up called Phineas and Ferb Lion King...in case you're interested. NotAGothChick101 22:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! :D I just finally got to read this and it's awesome! Everything makes since now! And I guess Candace was right when she said Ferb was an alien! Hm... But anyways great! I can't wait to read more from you! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 23:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so, so, so much! Would you belive me if I told you that I wrote this over the course of about two weeks for a school project? Cause I did :) I've been thinking about it for way longer than that, though. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 23:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! And wow, I don't think I could ever write a story like this in just two weeks! (Of course the fact that if it were for a grade might motivate me enough to do so....) Once I wrote a fanfic of short drabbles for Harry Potter for a grade once.... But it was only like 5 paragraphs..... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 23:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you count the pre-writing stage it took little longer than that, but the actual writing process was relatively fast. I got a perfect grade on it, BTW. Ooh, you like Harry Potter too? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 23:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I got a perfect grade on mine too! Woo! *high five!* And YES! It is my favorite book series EVER! :D [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 00:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Rename Could an admin change the title to "First Contact: A Gemini Story"? I wish to do this for two reasons: #I had no idea "First Contact" was the name of a Star Trek film until after I was done. I'd rather not copy the title, there's a enough obvious Trekkie references in the story already. #I wish to put this story on TVTropes.org, but a page named "First Contact" is already taken. Thanks - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 04:11, April 15, 2011 (UTC) You can rename it yourself, it's within your power you know ...How? I tried, couldn't find the Rename button. So touching... Wonderful explanation for Ferb's hair color, and very in-character for both him and Phineas. The illustration of Ferb and Jessie's hug made me sniffle... MayaSerena (talk) 13:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) 12:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 14:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Your story Your story was amsing and so is your writing and your a great drawer Hungergames fan girl (talk) 02:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Who's Rebkah Faith Lee? 02:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but in the direct quote of the Background Info, "...her identity will not be disclosed for security reasons." - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 03:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Which is unfortunate because I HATE not knowing stuff.ARGH!No offense! 03:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You can guess ;) - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 03:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No I can't:the only thing I'm the slightest bit good at guessing is Disney characters when my mom and I are playing who am I in the car. 03:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait,did that sound dumb? 00:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No, not at all. - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.]] ''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.'' 00:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Typo Theres a typo towards the end of chapter 2. I'm assuming "Phineas have him a hug" is meant to be "Phineas gave him a hug". This is really good so far :D There's an error when Ferb and Jessie are walking to the house: "So you think you're family will like me?" should be "So you think your family will like me?" I would edit this myself, but I noticed the consent thing.LunarExplosion (talk) 21:42, February 5, 2016 (UTC)